There's still a long way to go
by Murky-Ban
Summary: Spoiler épisode 15 de la saison 2. Paddy Doyle est mort par la main même de Jane. Maura ne l'admet pas et n'arrives pas à pardonner Jane. Jane parviendra-t-elle à recoller les morceaux et à trouver le bonheur qu'elle semble fuir depuis si longtemps...
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Bon c'est ma première fanfiction alors je sais pas si ça vous plaira mais je l'espère en tout cas !  
><strong>

Maura avançait dans les décombres de cette usine noircit par les cendres, cherchant où le pompier Craig était mort. Kevin Flynn s'approcha d 'elle c'est à ce moment que je vis que Dean était sur les lieux et puis Flynn sortit son arme. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour je sortis pour couvrir Maura sans même réaliser que Doyle avait déjà abattu Flynn. C'est alors que Dean tira sur Doyle qui riposta et que je descendai Doyle qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur mon coéquipier.  
>Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux et je me réveillai en sursaut, mes joues ayant encore les traces d'un chagrin survenu pendant la nuit. Cela faisait un mois depuis la mort de Paddy Doyle, je faisais ce rêve presque toutes les nuits et Maura continuait toujours à m'ignorer. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et me sortit aussitôt de mes rêveries.<p>

-_Rizzoli, très bien j'arrive tout de suite, oui je..vais l'appeler, oui à tout de suite._

Je composais rapidement le numéro de Maura que je connaissais par coeur, quelques sonneries plus tard elle décrocha. Je l'imaginais regarder son téléphone en voyant mon nom s'afficher sans savoir si elle devait répondre ou non.

-_Maura, on a un meurtre je t'envoie les coordonnées._ Ma voix était tendue.

_-Oui, très bien._

Et elle raccrocha aussitôt, perdue dans mes pensées je réalisai subitement que j'étais déjà arrivée sur les lieux du crime. Frost et Korsak m'attendaient un café à la main.

-_On a une femme d'une trentaine d'années, poignardée en plein coeur par.._ Frost marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de finir sa phrase. _Un pic à glace_ continua-t-il, _et l'agent Dean est ici._

-_Un pic à glace ? C'est une blague, y manquait plus que ça, et Maura elle est déjà là ? Et bon sang mais qu'est ce que fout Dean ici ? Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?_

-J_e crois qu'il est là pour toi Jane.. _Reprit Korsak

Maura venait d'arriver elle adressa un sourire polit mais qui paraissait triste et forcé à Frost et Korsak tout en avançant vers le corps. Korsak avait tenté de lui parler pour l'avertir mais elle était déjà devant le corps, immobile, et je vis dans ses yeux cette infinie tristesse et toute cette peine que j'y avais lu un mois auparavant. Je m'avançais prudemment vers elle et réprimais cette forte envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la rassurer, comme si ce simple geste pourrait la protéger de toutes les peines du monde. Seulement si aujourd'hui elle semblait justement ressentir toutes les peines du monde c'était par ma faute et je ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

-_Maura, ça va ? _Demandais-je avec une voix pleine d'hésitation

-_Oui,répondit-elle séchement, si tu me laisse faire mon travail ça ira Jane._

Dean m'avait enfin aperçu et s'avançait vers moi rapidement, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir maintenant, pas après que Maura m'ait une fois de plus fait ressentir toute la culpabilité que j'éprouvais déjà à chaque minute, chaque jour sans qu'elle ne me le rappelle.

-_Eh, Jane je crois qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière._

_-Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler et là j'ai un corps sur les bras donc si tu pouvais mieux choisir tes moments ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. Mais puisque tu insistes je vais essayer d'être brève, j'ai rompu avec toi et je savais parfaitement ce que j'étais entrain de faire, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et rien que tu ne puisse faire ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis Dean._

Je lui avais répondu sèchement, avec un ton froid et dépourvu de sentiments. Il avait paru blessé, comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer brusquement sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il s'était simplement éloigner en murmurant qu'il avait saisit et qu'il ne ferait plus irruption dans ma vie de quelques sortes que ce soit et qu'il espérait que je ne regretterai pas ma décision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon je sais que le premier chapitre était vraiment très court mais celui est un peu plus long et avec un peu plus d'action ! :P**

**Chapitre 2**

-_Frost, des informations sur la victime ?_

_-Pas grand chose Jane ! Rien qui montre qu'elle ait pu avoir des ennemis.._

_-Très bien si tu me cherches je serai à la morgue je vais voir où en est Maura._

Je marchais d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la morgue et me rappelais toutes les fois où ce chemin avait été si agréable et combien j'avais été pressé d'aller la voir.. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir revenir en arrière mais en même qu'aurai je fais, qu'aurais je pu changer ? Parce qu'après tout j'ai juste fais mon travail et maintenant j'ai perdu mon amie et j'ai le cœur si lourd.. J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de la salle d'autopsie et me sentais idiote d'hésiter à entrer alors qu'une fois encore je faisais simplement mon travail.

-_Eh,Maura.. Tiens je t'ai pris un café. _Je me raclais la gorge_.. Euh, alors tu as du nouveau ?_ Merde je parle comme si j'avais 15 ans, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?

-_Jane.. Merci c'est..gentil. Et bien les circonstances de la mort sont assez évidentes il me semble et il n'y a aucune trace de lutte ce qui signifie qu'elle connaissait surement l'assassin._ Sa voie était froide et totalement dénuée de sentiments, tellement loin de celle dont j'avais l'habitude.

-_Merci Maura, tiens moi au courant si tu as du nouveau. A plus._

Je me retournai pour partir sans jamais avoir de réponse, Frost venait de me dire que le mari de la victime était là je devais donc aller l'interroger. C'était un mari sans histoire, on ne peut plus clean, il paraissait très affecté par la mort de sa femme.

Toute la journée, ce fut la même chose, on piétinait, cette affaire était un vrai casse tête et en plus je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça. Je devais parler à Maura et ça devenait vraiment urgent, toute la journée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle et du fait qu'on n'ait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé, pas une seule fois depuis ce qu'elle m'avait hurlé à la figure. Il fallait que je la confronte et ce contre son gré si il le fallait ! Mon portable me tira de mes pensées pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, visiblement je pensais vraiment trop ces temps-ci. Maura.

Quand je vis son nom s'afficher sur l'écran de mon téléphone je cru sentir mon cœur s'emballer.

-_Rizzoli ! Ok j'arrive tout de suite._

Je marchai rapidement jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie, Maura avait dit avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire.

-_Maura, t'as quelque chose ?_

_-Oui Jane, j'ai trouvé quelque chose coincé dans sa gorge._

_-De la drogue ? C'est bizarre cette fille semblait plutôt du genre petite fille modèle, je me demande comment elle a bien pu se retrouver là dedans.. Merci Maura_, répondis je avec un grand sourire, je vis d'ailleurs qu'elle en fut un peu mal à l'aise.

-_De rien Jane, je fais juste mon travail. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je vais rentrer il se fait tard._

Je me retournai et m'apprêtai à partir mais je réalisai soudainement que c'était peut être le bon moment pour pouvoir espérer mettre les choses au clair et essayer de réparer les dégâts.

-_Jane tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? _Dit elle en voyant que je n'étais pas encore partie.

-_Toi._ Le mot était sorti tout seul de ma bouche, il s'était imposé à moi comme la chose la plus naturelle, tout simplement. Je vis aussitôt le visage de Maura se crisper et ses yeux commencèrent à se voiler.

-_Jane, je pense vraiment que tu devrais partir maintenant. _Me dit-elle d'un ton qui me figea sur place.

-_Maura, s'il te plait écoute moi. Je sais pas comment ni d'où ça m'est venu mais si j'essayais de me rattraper et de te dire que je ne le pensais pas ou quelque chose du genre alors je te mentirai. Je pense qu'on devrait parler de ce qui s'est passé._

-_Jane écoute moi, on a été proche mais ce n'est plus le cas, je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi et tu devrais en faire autant._

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre à ça, j'étais complètement perdue, ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. J'avais besoin d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et rapidement. C'est pourquoi je décidai d'aller prendre un verre au Dirty Robber. J'avais pris pas mal de verre et maintenant ma tête s'était mise à tourner. Il fallait que je rentre, je décidai d'y aller à pied parce que conduire dans l'état où j'étais n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je marchais dans les rues depuis un bon moment et trop occupée à essayer de marcher droit je ne remarquai pas le type qui me suivait depuis un bon moment. Soudain le type surgit devant moi, me plaqua contre un mur avec un couteau qu'il appuya contre ma gorge.

-_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Grognai-je sans me rendre véritablement compte du risque.

-_On a mis du temps à savoir qui était l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça. On te cherche depuis pas mal de temps tu sais ça ? On déconne pas avec la mafia irlandaise salope de flic !_ Me crachat-il au visage.

-_J'en suis flattée !_ Raillais-je. Il appuya un peu plus fort le couteau contre ma gorge, j'avais du mal à respirer et je sentais que la lame commençait à mordre ma peau. Un filait de sang coula le long de mon cou. On entendit une sirène retentir au loin et le type commença à paniquer. Il me jeta à terre et me frappa dans les cotes et dans le ventre. A chaque coup de pied j'essayais de retenir un cri.

-_Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, ils veulent ta peau détective !_ Dit-il tout en s'éloignant.

Il me laissa ainsi sur le trottoir. J'avais mal partout, je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Je commençais à paniquer, je ne savais pas quoi faire. L'alcool et la douleur faisaient que je me sentais partir de plus en plus il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et vite. Sans réfléchir je composais le seul numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, les sonneries s'enchainaient sans que personne ne décroche. Je savais très bien qu'elle devait avoir son téléphone près d'elle et qu'en voyant mon nom s'afficher elle devait ne pas avoir envie de répondre. Puis c'est là que j'entendis ce petit bruit qui signifiait qu'elle était là puis j'entendis sa voix.

_-Jane bon sang qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Elle ne jurait jamais, je devais vraiment l'agacer mais là ce n'était qu'un détail parce que sa voix commençait à me semblait lointaine ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe. J'essayais d'articuler quelques mots qui lui fasse comprendre la situation rapidement.

-_Mau..ra, je j'ai été attaqué..j'ai mal..je peux plus..bouger..suis à atlantic avenu._ Je perdis connaissance et espérais de tout mon cœur que Maura viendrait m'aider une dernière fois.


End file.
